1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of optical imaging and more particularly to catadioptric optical systems used for microscopic imaging, inspection, and lithography applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many optical and electronic systems exist to inspect surface features for defects such as those on a partially fabricated integrated circuit or a photomask. Defects may take the form of particles randomly localized on the surface, scratches, process variations, and so forth. Such techniques and devices are well known in the art and are embodied in various commercial products such as those available from KLA-Tencor Corporation of San Jose, Calif.
Specialized optical systems are required in inspection devices to enable imaging of defects found on semiconductor wafers and photomasks. Improved performance for such systems may be realized using specially designed components that facilitate beneficial inspection parameters, such as high numerical apertures. The numerical aperture of an objective represents the objective's ability to collect light and resolve fine specimen detail at a fixed object distance. Numerical aperture is measured as the sine of the vertex angle of the largest cone of meridional rays that can enter or leave the optical system or element, multiplied by the refractive index of the medium in which the vertex of the cone is located. A large numerical aperture provides distinct advantages during inspection, not the least of which is an ability to resolve smaller features of the specimen. Also, high NAs collect a larger scattering angle, thereby tending to improve performance in darkfield environments over systems having relatively low NAs. Two patents that disclose high numerical aperture (NA) catadioptric systems are U.S. Pat. No. 5,717,518 to Shafer et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,483,638 to Shafer et al. A representative illustration of a catadioptric design 100 in accordance with the teachings of the '518 patent is presented in FIG. 1, which is similar to FIG. 1 of the '518 patent. A representative illustration of a catadioptric design 200 in accordance with the teachings of the '638 patent is presented in FIG. 2, which has similarities to FIG. 4 of the '638 patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,717,518 to Shafer et al. discloses an imaging design capable of high NA, ultra broadband UV imaging. The high NA (up to approximately 0.9) system can be used for broadband bright field and multiple wavelength dark-field imaging. Certain issues exist with designs similar to that presented in FIG. 1. First, the field lens group may need to be physically located within a central hole in the large curved catadioptric element, which can make manufacturing very difficult and extremely expensive. Second, the field lens elements in such a design may require at least one glued interface. In the presence of wavelengths less then 365 nm, reliable glues that can withstand light intensity levels at an internal focus are generally unavailable. Third, the lens elements in such a design may be located very close to a field plane, thereby requiring a high degree of, or nearly perfect, surface quality and bulk material quality to prevent image degradation. Fourth, element diameters are typically larger than a standard microscope objective, especially for the catadioptric group. Large diameter elements frequently make integration into an inspection system difficult and can increase manufacturing costs.
The design of FIG. 2 is generally capable of high NA, ultra broadband UV imaging. The design is a high NA (up to approximately 0.9) imaging system that can be used for broadband bright field and multiple wavelength dark-field imaging and can use a varifocal tube lens to provide a large range of magnifications. The FIG. 2 design introduces very tight tolerances in the field lens group, due in part to increased on-axis spherical aberration produced by the catadioptric group. This on-axis spherical aberration must be corrected by the following refractive lens elements. The design of FIG. 2 is relatively large, thereby generally requiring complicated optomechanical mounting of elements, especially in the catadioptric group.
Other optical arrangements have been developed to perform specimen inspection, but each arrangement tends to have certain specific drawbacks and limitations. Generally, in a high precision inspection environment, an objective with a short central wavelength provides advantages over those with long central wavelengths. Shorter wavelengths can enable higher optical resolution and improved defect detection, and can facilitate improved defect isolation on upper layers of multi-layer specimens, such as semiconductor wafers. Shorter wavelengths can provide improved defect characterization. An objective that can cover as large a wavelength range as possible may also be desirable, particularly when using an arc lamp as an illumination source. An all refractive objective design is difficult in this wavelength range because few glass materials having high transmission are effective for chromatic correction. A small bandwidth may not be desirable for inspection applications due to limitation of available light power and increased interference from thin films on the surface being inspected.
A large field size can provide distinct advantages during inspection. One advantage is an ability to scan a larger area of the specimen in a given period of time, thereby increasing throughput, measured as the ability to scan a large area over a small period of time. A relatively large field size in a typical design in this type of environment can be approximately or greater than 0.2 mm using an imaging magnification of 200× to support a sensor with an 40 mm diagonal. Small objectives are also desirable, as small objectives can be used in combination with standard microscope objectives and fit in standard microscope turrets. The standard objective flange to object length is 45 mm, while certain objectives employ lens diameters greater than 100 mm having length of over 100 mm. Other smaller catadioptric objectives have been produced, but still typically have lens diameters in excess of 60 mm and length over 60 mm. Certain of these smaller objectives have NAs limited to 0.75 and field sizes limited to 0.12 mm with a bandwidth less than 10 nm. Such designs typically use a Schwartzchild approach with lenses added within the catadioptric group in an effort to improve performance. Working distances are typically greater than 8 mm. This design approach can somewhat reduce the objective diameter, at the cost of increasing central obscuration, significantly degrading objective performance.
An objective having low intrinsic aberrations is also desirable, as is an objective that is largely self-corrected for both monochromatic and chromatic aberrations. A self corrected objective will have looser alignment tolerances with other self corrected imaging optics. An objective with loose manufacturing tolerances, such as lens centering tolerances, may be particularly beneficial. Further, reducing incidence angles on lens surfaces can have a large effect on optical coating performance and manufacturing. In general, lower angles of incidence on lens surfaces also produce looser manufacturing tolerances.
It would be beneficial to provide a system overcoming these drawbacks present in previously known systems and provide an optical inspection system design having improved functionality over devices exhibiting those negative aspects described herein.